In general, in an air supply system of a fuel cell vehicle, two valves exist.
One is an air cut-off valve that selectively cuts off air of the front end and the rear end of a fuel cell stack, which is a hydrogen chemical reaction apparatus of the fuel cell vehicle, upon turning on or off starting of the fuel cell vehicle. The other is a back pressure adjustment valve that is installed at the rear end of the fuel cell stack to adjust a back pressure are installed.
The air cut-off valve performs an on-off operation that closes and opens a valve bore that injects air, and the back pressure adjustment valve adjusts a back pressure by closing and opening a valve bore that exhausts air.
Such air cut-off and back pressure adjustment valves selectively operate by gear driving with a driving motor. However, the air cut-off valve and the back pressure adjustment valve are mounted in separate positions, one at the front end and one at the rear end of the fuel cell stack. Thus, installment of excessive related equipment is necessary, and the total cost may increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.